Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: S.P.I.R.T.S.
by Psyche-sama
Summary: What is a senshi to do when the devil takes over the world. She can do nothing but rely on the help of the Sailor Kyuseisha (saviors) and hope they can aid her in her fight for your soul.


'Ello, ello, ello, Well I am a new author here as far as fanfiction.net, but I am not new to the fanfic world. Anyway, just to give you the skinny. My story isn't for younger audiences after chapters 4...which I will upload a little later. Once again this is a Sailormoon based fanfic but it is centered around my own made up characters and so don't try to take them. I have complete info on them else where. Now on to the story be warned. Eros cuses a lot. Just a reminder my story has a supernatural approach so be ready for demons, blood suckers, and everything else that creaps at night. And now on to the story   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
     Waiting patiently for the bus to arrive the young girl known as Psyche Monarch, rubs vigorously at her hands to keep warm. Winters in Michigan are primarily cold. Nothing much can be done about it except bundling up and keeping oneself as warm as possible. In this case, Psyche had no other option but to do so.  
     Psyche turned to the sound of the bus making its routine stop a block or so down the road. She reached into her purse to gather the right amount of change. Just as she held the money in her hand she took a small step forward and lost her balance. Taking a short but painful fall, she looked up to see a familiar male figure snickering at her funny ordeal.  
     "You really should watch your step." the guy said.  
     "Eros!" Psyche exclaimed. "It would be much appreciated if you could help me to my feet. The bus is coming." She chastised.  
     Eros extended his hand toward Psyche, as she held onto his hand she slide a little more almost falling. Eros was there to steady her though. The bus arrived then.  
     "Ah, my dear sister, your chariot awaits." Eros joked.   
     Psyche on the other hand was not amused. The two got on the bus quietly and took their seats toward the back. The bus driver took off without a warning causing Psyche and Eros to excel forward bumping into each other.   
     "Why do I get the feeling this day is going to end on a … blah… note." Psyche mumbled under her breath.   
     "Oh calm down Psy, it'll be okay. It's just winter and well Christmas is coming you know." Eros said cheerfully.  
     Psyche looked at her companion and noticed that he was way too happy for her liking. She turned to look back out the window. Attending college was the best thing that had ever happened to Psyche, she had thought, but she hadn't expected her brother to attend the same college and close to the same classes as her as well. It was frustrating, he had told her he was her personal guardian. She didn't mind it back when they were kids but now they were young adults, and the over protectiveness was a little unwelcome.   
     Eros continued to chatter on and on about his day and other things he had planed for the holidays. Psyche listened with one ear and tuned him out with the other. They both rode home in this state for the remainder of the ride.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
     "Finally, I thought that bus would never get us home." Psyche said to herself, "Eros, I am going to take a bath don't bother me okay!" She shouted from the hall.  
     "Fine!" he shouted back.  
     Once inside the bathroom, Psyche ran her bathwater and applied some Victoria Secret's Strawberries and Champaign bubble bath to her water. She was about to submerge herself in the water when she felt a stabbing pain on her bottom. "Geez… if it isn't one thing it's another." She grumbled.   
     She walked toward the full length mirror in the bathroom to exam her bruise. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Man this thing didn't take any time to form. Hurts pretty badly … guess I better put some ointment on it." She said. Psyche busied herself applying some medicine to her sore. The phone began to ring in the hallway.  
     "I'll get it!" Shouted Eros form the kitchen. "Hello… Oh yes she's in the bathroom right now." Eros continued to speak on the phone. Psyche who had cracked the bathroom door heard Eros' conversation and figured it was for her. "Psy, it's Dean Norton on the phone."  
     "Okay, I'll get it in here." She picked up the phone in the hall. "Hello?"  
     "Good evening, Ms. Monarch. Sorry about the late call." the Dean said. "It seems I have some news that might interest you a bit."  
     "Oh do continue."  
     "Well it seems you signed up for our Tokyo Exchange Program a while back." the dean stated.  
     "Yes but I heard the program was canceled."  
     "It was but it seems some of the administrators have gotten together and found a few candidates to continue with our Exchange Program." the dean paused. He made a slight movement over the phone, and soon paper could be heard crumpling. "Well I have been looking over your records and it seems you have been taking some advanced course in Japanese arts and language. Is this correct?" the dean asked.  
     "Yes sir, that was just for extra credit. They were mostly summer classes, I took them in anticipation of the Exchange Program." Psyche explained.  
     "Well your efforts have paid off. It seems that our overseas resources are still in effect and so we will be sending you and a few other's to Tokyo, Japan for the remainder of the school year."   
     "Really!" Psyche breathed.  
     "Yes, ma'am. Now before any preparations are made I need you to come in and take a culture test. We want to make sure that you are fully prepared. No since sending you over there and you can't communicate correctly." the dean said.  
     "Yes sir, I understand. What would be a good time?"  
     "If you would like how about tomorrow in the afternoon?"  
    "Yes, oh yes, that would be wonderful." Psyche breathed into the phone. "I must be dreaming, I have dreamed of this moment my whole life. I get to go to Tokyo, Japan."  
     "Now don't get too happy, remember you still have the test." the dean warned.  
     Psyche on the other hand, didn't pay him any attention. She knew she would pass wthout a doubt. She returned her attention back to the dean on the phone to say her goodbyes. As she hung the phone up, a sudden click on the other end alarmed her. What was that? She thought.  
     In the other room, Eros had just hung up the line on his end. She's leaving me. He thought. I can't let her go, I just can't! He thought walking out toward the hall. "Eros, guess what I've got accepted in the Tokyo Exchange Program. I'm going to Japan!" Psyche squealed flinging herself into his arms with glee. Eros held her close and let her bask in her happiness. "Oh, Eros, we gotta go shopping. I need some cloths for the trip. This is great!" Psyche ran off back toward the bathroom where her bubble bath awaited.  
     Eros stood in the hallway, happy yet upset at the whole thing. I'm sorry Psy, I can't let you go. I'd be too lonely without you. Eros turned to go to his room, closing the door silently behind him. He went to his window to look out at the snow covered terrain. "So beautiful." He whispered. "Mama, why is this happening. I can't let Pys leave me like this. I can't" He said staring off into the evening sky. Eros turned from the window to sit on his bed. Holding the stuffed teddy bear Psyche had given him when they were kids. He began to cry silently to himself.   
    Suddenly a breeze slipped into his room. "My son, you mustn't be so selfish. Psyche has dreamed of this moment her whole life. Please let her be happy." The too familiar voice of his mother's dead spirit reached him.  
     "Mama?" he whispered.  
     "I'm here sweetie." she replied, "Do you remember when you were 15 and you promised you would protect Psyche. The day you found out about your adoption?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, you promised you would keep her happy for me. Even on the day of my last breath, you kept that promise. Do you plan to break it now; after all these years.? She asked.  
     "No mama, I won't." He said brushing at his tears. Suddenly the breeze quickened and his mother's spirit materialized into a translucent form. Eros watched in awe as his mother planted a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. It seem time had flown backwards as Eros was turned into his small form of six-years-old. "Mama, what's going on?" he asked.  
     "I just wanted to remember you like this. As my little prince." She said smiling warmly at him. "Eros always remember, even though I am not with you in flesh and blood. I am always here in spirit." She said, turning the hands of time forward once more. Eros was back in his adult form.  
    "Thank you, mama."  
     Eros' mother began to anish with the breeze. As she departed she left him with one last thing. "Eros, I know she loves you, there is no doubting that. But I've been wondering, is it the type of love you are looking for?" Eros, stared off into the direction of his mother's voice. He was surprised that she knew him so well.  
     "How?!"  
     "You are my son first, I know you as I know her." a smile could be heard in her voice. "Eros all I ask is make her happy. She is your sister first, she will always be that to you first. Just make her happy keep her safe for me. She is my only flesh and blood child."   
     "I will protect her mama," Eros said, as his mother's spirit left the room. "I will."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Story by ~Psyche 2001~  
Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon: S.P.I.R.I.T.S.  
Supernatural Premonition Is Real In the Soul  
  
So what do you think...not detailed enough, need more info... whatever the cause just keep in mind I do have other chapters completed and ready to upload. I shall return soon enough, G'day for now. 


End file.
